


To Make it in this World

by Ipsir_C



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Jett-centric, Jett/Sage is there but not really the focus, Kingdom!Jett, for a little bit - Freeform, i guess, no beta we die like men, to see Reyna/Viper, you’ll need a microscope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipsir_C/pseuds/Ipsir_C
Summary: Jett. From start to finish. Kingdom to Valorant.
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT), Reyna/Viper (VALORANT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	To Make it in this World

When you get into your first fight, you crack their head against the concrete pavement and it's all bloody, and you get sent to the principal's office. You sit there, not quite sure what you did wrong, because you were only defending the quiet kid. You quickly learn though, no one cares. Not even the quiet kid. Things go back to the way things are the very next day. 

Someone else notices you though. They invite you to their fight club, and you, with nothing better to do, accept. You could throw a decent punch, but you are woefully unprepared, and you go home bruised and exhausted every Tuesday and Thursday.

But you're glad for the distraction, and you find yourself looking forward to the meetings. Your grades fall, not that they were high to begin with, and if they groomed you into one of them, your young self couldn't have known, because the club gave you a purpose. When you get older, drop out of school, get disowned, you see what the fight club really is. Training. For something big. Something dangerous. But you don't mind it yet. When news of your parents' mysterious death hits you, you pay it no mind. You have the fight club now.

—

The "bosses" visit, a big letter "K" slapped over everything they wear, and they gesture to you with a nod. You go with them, into a bulletproof, heavily reinforced car, and head off to another facility. It's there that you learn how to shoot a gun, throw knives and slit throats. You learn how to put people to sleep, temporarily and indefinitely, how to suffocate with maximum efficiency, how to kill with the quietest and fastest methods. 

But, when the First Light hits, you learn something new. You learn to follow the wind. Be guided by it, control it. You climb the ranks, faster than before, and when they give you your first mission, it's too easy. So you get more. From escorts, to planting bombs, to assassinations. The last, quickly becomes your favorite. Humans are so squishy, you think.

—

Something rises in the shadows of all the cities you know Kingdom has destroyed. Valorant. And they're small at first, hardly a nuisance, but eventually, Kingdom assigns you and their vampire to scope them out.

Sage. Viper. Brimstone. So many files. So many names. So many Radiants just like you, but all banded together under the name of Valorant, fighting so hard against a company that you've worked for your whole life. You've always turned a blind eye to Kingdom's shady dealings, only working to complete your mission and end the day with a plate of food. You decide to figure out what Valorant is all about, for the sake of your own good. Reyna decides that investigating is not worth her time. You take on the mission yourself.

—

You find that you are not as stealthy as you thought you were, and when you run into someone you recognize as Viper, you realize you are not so different from the hundred of humans you've killed. The needle sinks in like you're made of butter, and when you wake, you're chained to a chair, barely able to move. For the first time in years, the wind doesn't tell you anything.

They ask you a lot of things, about Kingdom, but you don't really know how to answer because you don't really know at all. You realize that up until this point, all you've really been is a tool. A pawn, only grateful for a place to stay and eat. They think you're bluffing though, so you take many punches to the stomach. You can't really convince them otherwise. You try to tell them everything you know about Kingdom's plans, their attempts to pin down Valorant's headquarters, and their facilities around the world. After the main interrogation, Viper corners you about Reyna. You aren’t too sure why she’s so worried, but she seems content with your answer and leaves without injecting any new chemicals into you.

—

You stay with them for a while; Kingdom never really seems to come for you. And you realize the agents are just like you, dark and dirty childhoods, except their homes were destroyed by the corrupt corperation that you were working for this whole time. They all just wanted to live life, and at the end of the day, have a home to come back to. And Kingdom took that away from them. When you really think about it, Kingdom took your home too. 

—

You sit in your cell, comtemplating your life decisions, when you spot Kingdom's infamous vampire walking down the hallway. You sit up straighter, dozens of questions running through your head. She stops in front of your cell and stares down at you with something akin to pity.

You learn a lot of new things then. And you decide to forget Kingdom. They never deserved your loyalty.

—

Words can only prove so much. It’s clear they don’t trust you, and you don't blame them. Some give you more of a chance than others. Some ignore your existence. Viper glares at you as if you’re responsible for all the evil in the world. You think that with your body count, she is not entirely wrong, but you call her out on it anyway, ego rising to the challenge. Of course, you’re shut down immediately.

—

At first, you don’t mingle much with them. Without the wind, you feel weak, vulnerable. Cypher breathes down your neck, and there always seems to be something in the shadows, lurking. Watching. But you know better than to make any moves. Even if you wanted to escape, you wouldn't have anywhere to go. 

It starts out slow, but Phoenix and Raze become fast friends. They match with your competitive, headstrong, and confident behavior. It becomes a running competition, whoever downs the most training bots gets bragging rights and the ability to skip on general chores. Dishes were to be avoided at all costs. 

—

Brimstone starts you on training, and you learn the basics. You’ve never worked with a team before, but you learn fast. Brimstone is almost impressed.

He tells you your first mission will be coming up soon. Naturally, you’ll be under the careful observation of Valorant’s second in command, Sage. 

She’s healed your scrapes from the training range more than a couple times, sighing at your carelessness. You feel a little embarrassed, letting the bots land even a single shot on you, but there are only so many bullets that you can avoid without the help of the wind. You can’t wait to get your powers back, so you smugly tell her that if they removed the dampener, you wouldn’t be coming into the infirmary at all. She deflects and, with a chuckle, informs you that you’d still have to visit for routine checkups. You get this odd feeling in your chest when you hear her quiet laugh.

—

Your first mission goes by smoothly. Years of training to become a skilled assassin pay off well. It takes a few more missions before the dampener is removed and you can fly once again. 

—

Eventually, you work up the courage to talk with Viper about your smokes, and how to make them more effective. You meet the ghost in the shadows, and you learn more about the art of stealth. Reyna visits occasionally, with her biweekly updates on the whereabouts and ongoings of Kingdom. Sova and Breach can drink you under the table, though it’s much harder to convince the former to join. You find yourself joking around with Phoenix, who (unfairly) teams up with Raze to tease you when you steal shy glances at Sage and overcompensate to hide your embarrassment when caught. When the team comes together for a movie night every once in a while, you look around, and feel a little closer to the end of your search for a home.

**Author's Note:**

> So yea this was sitting in my docs for a while, figured I’d finally get it out there. Tried my best to catch all the mistakes but well.. yknow. If I ever decide to continue this, there will probably be more Jett/Sage but for now I guess this is it


End file.
